Mon frère
by EshayaEirlys
Summary: Klaus est victime , une nouvelle fois, de la malédiction du chasseur... "Je suis là, petit frère, ça va aller" Parce que je ne trouve définitivement pas assez de fics sur ces deux là, et qu'ils le valent bien, selon moi ... Je suis nulle pour les résumés ,alors soyez magnanimes Petit OS , Klaus/Elijah (les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...Dommage XD)


_« Niklaus… »_

Recroquevillé sur le sol, comme un enfant terrifié, l'hybride a les yeux perdus dans le vague…Comme si souvent, il est seul. Seul avec le poids écrasant de ses regrets et de sa peine, du sang versé et de la folie du chasseur…

_« Tout cela, tu le mérite, mon enfant… »_

Tellement d'années ont passées, et pourtant…La folie ne cesse de le guetter, inexorable, tandis que le gamin effrayé qu'il est resté se cache derrière un masque noir, impénétrable, que personnes ne cherche à retirer…C'est mieux ainsi. Car il faut toujours une ombre à la lumière, non ?

_« Tu n'es qu'une abomination, mon enfant. D'ailleurs tu ne devrais même pas exister. »_

- Tu n'es pas là !

Ricanement…

_« Je suis toujours là, Niklaus »_

Il étouffe…Sa peau est chaude, brûlante de fièvre et tremblante. Tellement que chaque inspiration a un gout de torture, douloureuse.

_« Tu penses sérieusement pouvoir t'enfuir ? Te cacher ? Je suis un chasseur, mon garçon, je te trouverais toujours…Apres tout, tu restes la plus grande erreur de mon existence. »_

Les larmes ruissellent sur ses joues, s'écoulant doucement de ses yeux, dans lequel on peut lire sa terreur, pour la première fois depuis longtemps…Michael est mort, et il le sait. Pourtant, il reste faible, comme un nouveau-né…

Où est Rebekah ? Et Elijah ?

_« Tu les perdras, eux aussi, tu sais ? Rien de plus que deux outils utiles, sacrifiés sur l'autel de ta faiblesse et de ton ignorance, pauvre petite anomalie…Tu es seul, tu es faible, tu ne mérites pas de vivre ! »_

-Non !

Du sang s'écoule, sur le sol…Le cœur de sa mère bat doucement dans la paume de sa main, Une fois, deux fois, avant de s'éteindre complètement…

Les yeux de Tatia, si semblables à ceux d'Elena, le regardent, en colère, du sang, toujours du sang, s'écoulant d'une simple et minuscule petite incision, en travers de sa gorge. Son doigt le désigne, accusateur.

_« Pleure, Petit loup… Allonge toi et pleure, comme tu le fait toujours…Tu n'es qu'un lâche, et ta faiblesse tuera mes enfants…Ils t'abandonneront, tu sais ? Pour eux, tu ne comptes pas…Tu n'es rien, rien de plus qu'une larve, un parasite .Meurs, petit monstre »_

Les mains de son père se referment sur ses cheveux, l'attirant contre lui…Niklaus se débat, désespéré, avant d'être pressé contre une surface dur…Un mur ?

Il est perdu, le terrible hybride…Dans une brume épaisse et poisseuse, effrayante.

L'odeur du sang est perceptible, à présent. Jamais les hallucinations n'ont parus si réelles, si proches, presque palpables…Un poignet se greffe soudain sur sa bouche, un épais liquide rouge s'écoulant dans sa gorge. Il crache, criant, pleurant comme un enfant, tandis que la prise sur sa nuque se resserre.

Autour de lui, il peut entendre le rire glacé de son père, de Michael le chasseur, devenu simple, mais terrible souvenirs.

-Tu n'es pas réel !

Une inspiration derrière lui, puis son agresseur le gifle violemment.

La douleur est intense, mais elle a le mérite de lui éclaircir l'esprit…Le sang qui s'écoule dans sa gorge n'est pas celui de son père.

Niklaus cesse peu à peu de se débattre…

-Eli ?

« Respire, petit frère, je suis là… »

Le monde autour de lui est de plus en plus net, et il peut percevoir la fraîcheur de son frère, son odeur de menthe et de sève de sapin, piquante et bienfaisante …La respiration de Niklaus se calme, son cœur ralentit, et il s'adosse un peu plus profondément contre Elijah, soudain vieux et fatigué.

La prise sur son cou disparaît, tandis qu'un bras solide se glisse autour de sa taille, l'autre toujours pressée contre sa bouche, et que son frère, gentiment, presse ses lèvres sur sa tempe, se balançant d'avant en arrière dans un mouvement apaisant.

« Tout doux, petit frère, je suis là…Tout va bien, maintenant »

Niklaus sait parfaitement qu'il ment, que la folie le guette et qu'elle se rapproche, tel un serpent prêt à frapper. Mais maintenant, juste un instant, il laisse l'autre le tenir contre lui, prendre soin de lui, oubliant le sang qui lui tâche les mains et tout ce qui les as écartés…

Car Elijah est son frère, malgré tout, et il ne saurait en être autrement.


End file.
